


The Sun and How it Glows

by Java_bean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Poetry, they're just in love and having a good day, this has nothing to do with the epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_bean/pseuds/Java_bean
Summary: Jade bursts into a fit of giggles.  She’s always been easy to make laugh.  You’re not as easy, though.  At least, you’d like to think you’re not.You snort despite your claim.  “You’re such a dork, Kanaya.”“Takes one to know one, my sweet worm.”  She pulls you closer and rubs her nose affectionately against yours.  “And yes, I did mean worm.  You wiggle around a lot, bake in the sun, and I can’t seem to keep you out of the street when it rains.”“Strange pet name but I’ll take it.”  You close the distance between you and kiss her softly.  "Good morning, by the way."Jade, Rose, and Kanaya are in love and make the most of their time together on Earth C





	The Sun and How it Glows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveshroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshroom/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for loveshroom!! I've never written Jaderosemary before so I had a lot of fun with it!   
> I hope you like reading it <3 
> 
> disclaimer: I am NOT good at poetry but I tried

There’s sunlight warming your cheek. You crack open one eye slowly. The thick curtains on the window that normally overlap and guard you from the morning have fallen open, revealing the smallest sliver of soft, white light into the darkness of the room. 

You grumble to yourself and bury your face in Kanaya’s warm neck and listen to her softly snore. On the other side of you, Jade’s arm tightens around your hip. You can’t stop the big smile spreading across your face as you snuggle into her sleeping embrace. 

You’re completely enveloped in soft, drowsy warmth on all sides. You yawn. You want to relax and close your eyes again, maybe get back to sleep. But now that your eyes are opened and you’ve had a thought process going for about five seconds you doubt you’ll be able to without tremendous effort on your part.

Plus the sunlight that woke you in the first place is still a problem. Can’t forget about that.

So instead you resign yourself to wakefulness, breathing in the smell of Kanaya’s skin. It’s a spicy, almost floral scent that you absolutely adore. You could just relax in it all day.

Jade’s fingers crawl up from around your hip and to your stomach, where her fingers proceed to drum against it.

“So you’re awake, I take it?” You chuckle softly into Kanaya’s neck.

“Morning, Rose.” Jade yawns, giving you a gentle squeeze. “Is Kanaya up yet?”

“Not yet.” You reach your hand down to Jade’s hand and rest it on top. “Should I wake her?”

“No.” She shakes her head. “I was just wondering. It’s rare for you to be up first.”

“Light was in my eyes.” 

Jade laughs. “Seer of Light.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” You roll your eyes. “You’d think being sandwiched between two space players I wouldn’t have this problem.”

“What does us being space players have to do with anything?”

“You could shrink the sun.” You reply, turning your face towards her and cracking an eye open. “Jade, shrink it for me.”

“Don’t do it, Jade.” Kanaya mumbles sleepily. “I like the sun. It’s a good size and the light is warm. Rose is just a human grubworm.”

“Don’t you mean human baby, darling?”

“I said human.” Kanaya rolls over so she’s facing you, a tired grin on her face. “And don’t call me baby darling.”

Behind you Jade bursts into a fit of giggles. She’s always been easy to make laugh. You’re not as easy, though. At least, you’d like to think you’re not.

You snort despite your claim. “You’re such a dork, Kanaya.”

“Takes one to know one, my sweet worm.” She pulls you closer and rubs her nose affectionately against yours. “And yes, I did mean worm. You wiggle around a lot, bake in the sun, and I can’t seem to keep you out of the street when it rains.”

“Strange pet name but I’ll take it.” You close the distance between you and kiss her softly. “Good morning, by the way.”

“Hey,” Jade moves her hand away from your stomach and starts tapping Kanaya with it, “let me in on this, I deserve morning kisses, too!”

You break contact with Kanaya and mumble your reply against her lip. “Of course, of course.”

You roll over so you’re facing Jade, and she’s quick to throw her arms around you, hands curling into your short hair as she plants kisses all over your face.

“It’s hard to kiss you when the target of my affections is moving around so much.” You laugh, trying your best to catch her lips with yours. “Stay still.”

“Okay, fine.” Jade rolls her eyes and presses her forehead against yours. “I forgot you don’t like to chase.”

“Why should I have to chase for something I already have?” You reply as you press your mouth to hers. Her tongue traces your upper lip, and you can’t help but smile. “I’m perfectly content right where I am.”

“Well,” Kanaya sits up and stretches, “I’m not. I think I’d like to get breakfast if I don’t get to be the one having sloppy morning makeouts.”

“Come and join, then!” Jade laughs. “There’s enough room for three here if you want to make a cuddle pile!” 

“Thank you for the offer but I really do think it’s time we get some food.” Kanaya crawls over you and Jade, carefully maneuvering over your bodies for the least amount of discomfort to you. “Would either of you like to come with me?”

“Sure, I’ve heard breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Jade replies. She tilts her head curiously to you. “Rose?”

The bed is so warm right now, part of you wants to curl back up under the blanket and go back to sleep. Another, bigger part of you doesn’t want to have this big bed all to yourself with no one to cuddle with, but you would never say that out loud.

You rub your eyes with the back of your hand to help you wake up. “If you insist, I suppose I could come with you and get breakfast.”

“No one’s insisting, but if that’s what you need to hear to get out of bed, then sure.” Jade rolls her eyes as she stands up and stretches. “Rose, I insist you get up and do the thing you obviously want to do.” 

“Well,” you stifle a yawn as you slowly make your way out of the warm blankets, your bare feet shocked by the cold of the floor, “since you’ve resorted to begging, of course I will.” 

Jade snorts. “You’re so silly, Rose.”

She grabs you by the wrist and pulls you up to standing in one quick motion. You’re just barely able to steady yourself from the momentum, if it weren’t for Jade’s hand on your hip you may have stumbled. 

“Oh, like you’re one to talk.” You twist your wrist out of her grasp and exchange it for the embrace of your fingers. “How are you even so energetic so early in the morning?”

“I’ve always been a morning person,” Jade explains, “or at least I’ve been one ever since I started using pesterchum. Living in a different timezone was hard because you were all so far ahead of me.”

Sometimes you forget that Jade used to live in a different timezone than you. She’s been such a big part of your life for so long you can’t even imagine being apart from her. 

Her fingers squeeze yours gently, and she grins at you. 

Luckily, you never have to be apart from her again.  
There’s a tantalizing scent wafting up the stairs from the kitchen that wakes your empty stomach. Clearly someone’s awake and cooking. The only thing stopping you from going down and investigating the smell is the sheer number of stairs and the lethargy in your legs. 

You’d rather not walk down the stairs, and because you’re a godtier, you really don’t have to. Instead you perch yourself on the railing, and begin a slow, floating descent down. You glance upwards at the top of the stairs as Jade takes a step down. 

“Oh no,” Kanaya drapes herself over the railing in the most dramatic fashion, “I am just a poor damsel and my legs are weak with distress. If only there were someone with arms strong enough to carry me down all these stairs.”

She sighs again and throws an arm over her face. You can see her eyes darting between the two of you. Before you can roll your eyes at her and offer your assistance, Jade steps in and scoops Kanaya up as if she weighs nothing. 

“Have no fear, Kanaya! You and your legs will be safe with me.”

Kanaya wraps her arms around Jade’s neck and gives her a comically exaggerated kiss on the cheek. “My hero!”

“Hey, Jade’s not the only girl here capable of heroism,” you chime in, “before she so rudely interrupted, I was going to offer to sweep you off your feet myself.” 

“Oh, were you now?” Kanaya smirks, exchanging a look with Jade that you can’t seem to puzzle out. “In that case, feel free to take them.”

She swings her legs out of Jade’s arms and towards you. It’s an unexpected move, but you manage to catch them without much issue.

“Thank you, Rose,” Kanaya says, gently poking you in the cheek with her big toe, “you’re also my hero.”

“Don’t mention it.” You reply, nibbling the offending toe. “Anything for you, even if the thing in question is ridiculous.”

“You’re floating down the stairs and currently biting on my toe and yet you call me ridiculous.” She shakes her head at you. 

You bite her toe again. “I stand by that.”

“You’re both ridiculous and if you don’t start moving I’m gonna drop Kanaya.” Jade interrupts. “I love you both, but I can smell food downstairs and I’m hungry.”

The three of you (well, technically, you and Jade) move downstairs. Once you’re at the bottom of the staircase, you don’t let go of Kanaya. Instead, you carry her like that into the kitchen.

In the kitchen you find Karkat at the stove with his back to you. Dave is beside him, leaning against the counter and doing...something, you assume. Nothing particularly necessary and helpful, but it’s definitely something. The smell of pancakes is thick in the air.

“Hello, boys.” Kanaya calls, drawing their attention to all of you.

Karkat turns away from his cooking and snorts.   
“What the fuck kind of ridiculous shit are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kanaya replies. “I am arriving just in time for breakfast.”

He shakes his head. “There’s not enough coffee in the world to get me used to all your hoofbeast shit. But honestly the fact that it’s so early in the morning isn’t helping at all. Why don’t you dismount off your human steeds and grab yourself a couple piping hot mostly unburnt grub cakes and some of that coffee I just mentioned?”

“Oh, I would love to.” Kanaya replies. You let go of her legs, her feet landing with a firm thump on the floor. “Jade, would you please release my arms?”

“Hm, actually...no.” Jade grins. “I’m gonna be your arms now.”

Kanaya snorts. “Okay. Well then let’s go, I would like some okay grub cakes and some coffee.”

You watch them both waddle away towards the pancakes as you take a seat at the island. “Was the coffee only an offer for Kanaya or are the rest of us allowed as well?”

“Coffee’s only for trolls, Rose. I’m surprised you didn’t know that.” Dave replies, clicking his tongue. “But if you want to pretend to be a troll, then sure, I can get you one of those hot ass bean waters.”

Behind Dave, Karkat pours a cup of coffee for you and slides it across the island towards you. Before it gets all the way to you, Dave stops it and holds it close to himself. 

“First you gotta tell me your new trollsona name. Six letters, you know how it works.”

“Trollsona name?” You stroke your chin thoughtfully as you watch the steam rise out of the cup. “Well, if you insist on knowing, though I can’t promise you’ll like what you hear. My Trollsona’s name is Pussie, “ie” in place of the usual “y”.”

“Alright. I feel like I know this is going and ew, but I can’t say I’m shocked. Last name? I want the full deets for this juiced bean, Lalonde.”

“Licker.” You hold out your hands. “Now give me my coffee.” 

“Alright, here you go, you nasty dork.” He passes you the cup. “I can’t believe my sister is the fucking alien equivalent of a furry.”

“The alien equivalent of a furry is still a furry, Dave.” Kanaya chimes as Jade clumsily drops pancakes on a plate. “There were animals on other places besides Earth. It’s a little egocentric of you to think you’re the only species in the universe with kinks.”

“And we all know about your fursona, Dave.” Jade adds. 

“Well, sounds like we need to shame you both for your kink and your lack of knowledge on alien fetishes. Karkat, have you taught him nothing in that regard?”

You can’t help the feeling of smugness in your chest and the smirk on your face as both boys turn red. Jade and Kanaya are trying their best not to crack up behind them. You’re not surprised when Jade ends up unable to stop herself from cackling. You expected as much from her but still you smile into your cup, proud of the reaction you solicited. 

“I don’t know shit about human relationships but I don’t think you’re supposed to ask how our fucking is going.” Karkat finally says, you notice that he’s refusing to meet your eyes. “That’s rude and gross of you, you nasty piece of human perversion.”

“Well, that’s why they call me Nasty piece of trash Lalonde.” You shrug. 

“Normally we just shorten it to trash to save time.” Jade says as she places two plates of pancakes onto the island, beside Dave and across from you. “Isn’t that right, trash?”

“That’s right.” You nod. “My true name has been lost through time and was forgotten long ago.”

“Sounds legit.” Dave replies. “Hey are you just gonna slurp up that bitter shit water or did you want some actual sustainable food in you today? I promise it’s technically edible.”

“Sure, thank you.” 

“Say,” Jade grabs a nearby syrup bottle and starts to pour it onto her pancakes, “where’s John?”

“Still asleep.” Karkat grumbles. “I tried to wake him up earlier but that asshole sleeps like the dead. I doubt he’ll be coming down anytime soon.”

“Not if I can help it.” She puts the syrup down and pushes away from the island. “A sister’s work is never done. Don’t eat my pancakes while I’m gone.”

She walks back up the stairs. 

“I know she said not to eat her pancakes, but those are going to get soggy and cold if we just leave them there.” You say once she’s out of earshot. “Perhaps I should take them and we can make her another plate when she and John come back.”

“God, she’s gonna be so pissed if she comes back down and her pancakes are gone.” Regardless, Dave still slides the plate your way. “Have at it.”

You pick up a piece of syrup dripping pancake and eat it. “You’re right, this is technically edible. Good job.”

There’s a heavy noise on the stairs that must signal Jade’s return. You start to eat her pancakes slower. 

“Is anyone going to make that new plate up or are we all just going to sit here and wait for her to return to nothing?” Kanaya asks, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips. 

“Well if anyone’s gonna make a replacement plate it’s gotta be Rose, since she’s the one who’s eating it.”

“I’m not doing that.” You cut up another bite. “I’m busy eating right now.”

“There’s your answer then, Kanaya.” 

Another heavy noise and a grunt from the bottom of the stairs. You turn your head to see John, shuffling his feet and struggling under the weight of Jade on his back. 

“Rose, help.” John’s voice is strained and heavy with sleep. “Get your girlfriend off me.”

“Sorry, can’t.” You shrug, unphased by his problem. “I’m eating.”

“No escape! No escape!" Jade chants. You see her arms tighten around John’s neck. “This is your punishment for ignoring all your wake up calls. Accept your fate and face your retribution.”

“Retribution is suffocating.” He chokes. “You’re killing me, Jade.”

“You’re a god, I can’t kill you.” She explains. “I mean, technically I can, but you’ll be resurrected unless you die a big hero or a total jerk face. Now come on, take me to the pancakes.”

Jade beats her foot against John’s side to make him move forward like you would a horse. He rolls his eyes but shuffles forward slowly, his knees look close to buckling. Once they reach the counter with the pancakes, she releases him from her death grip and makes up a new plate for him and one for herself. Then she joins you and Kanaya at the island, giving your pancakes the stink eye. 

You wink at her as you cut another small bite of pancake up and eat it, not even bothering to feign shame at your breakfast crime. She pouts and points her fork at you and then slides it across her throat. 

“Did you just put syrup on your neck?” Kanaya asks, running a finger along Jade’s neck. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” Jade replies with a shrug, bringing her own hand up to her throat. She gives her now sticky fingers a lick to clean them. “Yes.”

Kanaya is the first to finish eating and walks across the room to deposit her dishes in the sink. “Since you boys cooked for everyone today, I think it’s only fair that we do the cleanup.”

“I’m down with that.” Dave nods. “I’m never one to say no to free chores being done for me. But who’s gonna do em? Dishes is a two man job and there’s three of you.”

“Rose and Jade are gonna do it, obviously.” Karkat says, rolling his eyes. “We’re playing scrabble after this and I need her there to moderate your guys’s asshole behavior.”

“Bullshit.” Dave counters. “You just want her there so she can pretend your nonsense is actual real troll words and not a thing you pulled out of the ass you like to call a dictionary.”

“No, I need her there because she’ll actually get on your and John’s case about what a fucking word is.”

“I still say tiger is a verb.” John chimes in. 

“Tiger’s not a verb.” Jade says gathers up yours and her plates. “Adding an ‘ed’ at the end doesn’t mean shit and you know it.”

“See? Jade’s just as capable of calling people out on their bullshit. You just don’t want her to be moderator because she believed in fairness and will call you out on yours, too. God, Karkat, if you’re gonna cheat either be sneaky or shamelessly obvious, quit doing this wishy washy shit and make up your mind.”

“It’s not cheating when I’m using actual real fucking words!” 

“Karkat being a cheater at scrabble aside,” you interrupt, “Dave brings up a good point. We don’t all have to do the dishes. Just two of us is fine. And to keep it fair, we should just do rock, paper, scissors to decide the outcome. How does that sound to everyone?”

“Alright.” Jade replies skeptically. “But if we’re playing fair then you have to promise not to use your seer powers to see what we’re going to choose.”

“Okay, fine. Deal.” You roll your eyes. “I can’t believe you think so little of me.”

At this point both girls are already at the sink. You may as well go over there, too. Can’t exactly play an efficient game of rock, paper, scissors from all the way across the counter. 

You join them. “We go on the count of three. Rock.”

“Paper.”

“Scissors!”

All three of you shoot your choices out at once and look down to see who won. 

It seems, as luck would have it, that you and Jade both played rock while Kanaya chose paper. 

“It looks like I’m moderating scrabble, then.” Kanaya says, laying a hand on your fist to show how paper covers rock. “Have fun with the dishes.” 

“Oh we will.” You nod. “Have fun with your scrabble.”

She spares a glance over to the boys, who are talking about something and heading towards the living room. “I’ll try.”

Kanaya exits the kitchen and you start to fill the empty half of the sink with hot water and soap.   
“Do you want to wash or dry?” 

Jade picks up a sponge and drops it into the water. “I’ll wash.” 

You start up on the dishes. Jade washes and rinses faster than you’re able to dry them. It’s not long before she starts to pile them into your half of the sink. 

“Slow down, I can’t keep up with you.”

“Oh, you’re having a hard time drying, Rose?” Jade tilts her head in your direction, continuing to wipe her soapy sponge over a plate without looking. “Will this help you at all?” 

She takes the dripping plate and waves it in your direction, flinging droplets of water at you and your dishes. 

“That’s actually the opposite of helpful, thank you.” You wipe the water off your face. “Here is my counterpoint.”

You plunge your hand into the dishwater and splash her in a vicious attack. 

“Ah!” She blocks your watery assault with the plate. “Okay, fine I give, I give! Stop!”

“So you’ve had enough, then?” You smirk as you retract your now soap covered hand out of the water and wipe it on your pajama pants. 

“Yeah,” Jade sighs, “yeah, I have.”

Something about the way she says it raises your suspicions, but you pick your dishrag back up and slowly begin the process of redrying the plate despite the growing paranoia in your stomach. You continue to keep watch on her out of the corner of your eye.

“Or have I?”

“Wha-”

“Sneak attack!” 

Before you can so much as turn your head, you get a wet sponge to the face and are immediately incapacitated. 

“Take this!” You’re shot with cold water out of the kitchen’s side nozzle. You scream in shock as your pajamas are soaked and try to fight off the spray by flailing your dishrag at her. It doesn’t help you in the slightest. 

Once your clothes are left thoroughly dripping, Jade puts the nozzle back and hands you a cup to dry.   
“That’s for stealing my pancakes.”

“You know what? That’s fair.” You want to wring out your shirt. “But I’ll have you know I saved you from the worst of the batch.”

“Thank you so much, Rose! I appreciate the sacrifice you made for me by eating my breakfast.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s the least I could do for my best girl friend.”

“Best girlfriend?” Jade snorts as she holds a fork under the faucet. “Just wait until Kanaya hears about this.”

“Not girlfriend, girl friend. There was a space.” You put the dried plates back in their cupboard. “You of all people should know better than to ignore any sort of space.” 

“I can ignore whatever kind of space I want, I’m not the one with two space player girlfriends, one of whom I just admitted to favoring more.” She teases you, a giant grin spreading over her face. 

“I already told you, you’re not my favorite girlfriend, there was a space.” You roll your eyes. “You’re not going to drop this, are you?”

“Of course not.” Jade laughs. “I love you, Rose, how could I ever drop anything you said that would sound bad out of context? Here. Last plate.”

You accept the final dish from her. “Thank you, I’m honored.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Kanaya reenter the kitchen. “Are you almost done with the dishes? Dave decided to play shakira last turn and the boys are arguing over the validity of it as a word. I wasn’t actually playing and I don’t know what that is so I left.”

“Perfect timing, this is the last dish.” You hold it up as proof. “I’m almost done.”

“I’m Rose’s favorite girlfriend.” Jade announces.

“That’s understandable.” Kanaya nods. “You’re definitely very lovable. No offense, Rose.”

“None taken, though I wonder if I should have taken at least a little.” You put the plate away. “Alright, done. So, what do you propose we do now?”

“I was planning on doing some work out in the garden. Would either of you like to join me?”

“Sure thing!” Jade grins as she unplugs the sink. The water gurgles down the drain. “Give me a sec to get ready!”

“Rose, would you like to join us?” Kanaya asks. “Or would you like to at least change into something less...drippy?”

You look down at your wet pajamas. They’re clinging to you in a way that leaves your skin clammy and uncomfortable. “Well, if this is too bold of a look for you then yes, I suppose I can change and meet you out in the garden. But I must say, Kanaya, I’m shocked. I wasn’t sure if the world was ready for this advanced fashion take, but I thought you, of all people, would appreciate my wet vision. Honestly, I’m a little disappointed. I expected more from you.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint, Rose, but in this case you’re possibly more fashion forward than me.” She shrugs. “Now why don’t you forward that fashion up the stairs and change into something that won’t turn the industry on its head? I believe you have a sequined rubber rain coat hanging in the closet still.”

“Thank you for the suggestion,” you walk past her and up the stairs, “but I’m saving that one for a rainy day.”

You change into some dry clothes and drop your dripping pajamas into the dirty clothes hamper beside the door. On your way out you grab your sunhat and a pair of sunglasses to shield yourself from the brightness and heat of Earth C’s morning sun. It takes you longer to get ready than Jade, though to be fair she only threw on a pair of overalls over her pajamas. They’re both waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs when you finally make your way down to them once again.

“Shall we, then?”

Kanaya looks you up and down. Mostly up, specifically at your hat. You can tell she’s biting the inside of her cheek and trying not to laugh. “You’re making so many interesting fashion statements today.”

“I have things I wish to say and sometimes words simply aren’t enough to express the depth of my emotions to the masses.”

“Yes because in my experience sunglasses are known to enhance people’s ability to understand the wearer’s emotion.” Kanaya rolls her eyes. “That makes complete and total sense and me saying this sentence is a redundancy of the visual I see before me.”

“You can’t see it but I’m giving you a look that’s so scathing I’m sure you would wither under my gaze.” You reply. “As you can see, what I am trying to convey is your protection against my powerful eyes which are completely beyond my control.”

Jade nods understandingly. “Like Cyclops from X-Men.”

“Yes.” You haven’t seen X-Men but you’re willing to go with it. “Exactly like that. Now shall we?”

The three of you step outside and into the backyard garden. It’s so sunny that you have to squint despite the sunglasses protecting your eyes. Surprisingly, it’s not that hot out. There’s a soft breeze blowing through that keeps the air nicely balmy.

“Wow!” Jade grins as she stretches herself out in the warm sunlight. “It feels so nice today!” 

“You’re right.” Kanaya nods. “It’s a perfect day for harvesting. I believe the strawberries should be ripe for picking by now?”

You leave them both to their plant discussion and saunter off towards your favorite tree. You don’t have a very green thumb (or any other green appendages for that matter) so you have nothing to contribute to the conversation. Instead you sit down in the shade and watch them work. 

They seem happy, chatting and filling their baskets full of berries. They must have been ripe, after all. Kanaya’s horns and Jade’s glasses glint beautifully in the sunlight. They’re so pretty you can’t help but stare at them. The shades were a good choice on your part.

“Rose!” Jade calls out to you, waving. “Hey, are you napping?”

Good, so that must mean your glasses are really working. “I can assure you I’m still awake.”

“Just checking.” She jogs over to where you’re sitting, basket full of strawberries swinging back and forth in her hands. “You’re kinda like a cat, I thought being out in the sun might put you to sleep.”

“Jesus.” You roll your eyes and rise to a stand. “First I’m a worm and now I’m a cat. Will the fursona assigning ever end?”

“Not until you pick one for yourself.” Kanaya replies. “For now you will continue to be a combination worm cat until proven otherwise.”

“Cat worm? Hm...like a caterpillar, you mean?” You start to walk back towards the house.

“Fuzzy? Worm shaped? That checks out.” Jade agrees, catching up and walking beside you. Her eyes sneak over to you, and she snorts.

“What?” You run a hand over your face to make sure you don’t have anything on it. “What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just that...you kinda look like Dave in those.”

“Oh!” Kanaya snorts. “I can see it, she really does look like a Strider in those.”

Actually, fuck sunglasses. You whip them off your face and put them on your shirt collar for safe keeping, “How dare you let me wear these outside in semi-public.”

“You are responsible for your own actions, Rose.” Kanaya replies, stopping in front of the door. “You are a strong, independent woman. You are also empty handed, please open the door for us less independent than you.”

“Fine.” You roll your eyes. “But only to distance myself from the Strider name through acts of romantic chivalry.”

“Once again you have proven yourself my hero.”

“I’ve literally seen Dave both open a door and then carry Karkat through it a couple times.” Jade says as she follows after Kanaya. “But thanks, anyway. You’re gonna have to try better than that to distance yourself from Stridery things to me.”

You’re never wearing sunglasses again.

You follow them both back inside, closing the door behind you. From the living room, you can hear the boys talking. More accurately, you can hear them shouting. Most likely they’re still playing a game and are really starting to get into it. You take a seat back at the kitchen’s island and watch as Jade and Kanaya begin to wash the literal fruits of their labor. 

Jade picks up her basket and shakes it, excess water dripping off and into the sink. “Upstairs?”

You and Kanaya exchange a look before she nods and says, “Upstairs.”

The three of you sneak back up to your room. Once inside Jade and Kanaya quickly strip off their gardening clothes into something more fitting of a lazy midmorning to afternoon. Kanaya changes into her best sweatpants and retrieves her sketchbook out of the depths of the closet. 

Jade fishes out the old beanbag chair she insists on keeping even though you’re suspicious of it. She bought it for twenty cents at a random garage sale you’d happened to be passing by. 

You’re certain there must be something wrong with it if they were selling it for that price. It could be filled with insect eggs. Or maybe it’s just old as fuck. Either way, it’s not a good beanbag.

There is no such thing as a good beanbag.

She tosses the beanbag onto the ground and flops down onto it. In her hands she has her bass guitar, and you listen as her fingers deftly progress through the chords. As she does, you search the room for your own wayward journal. You just had it last night, where could it have possibly gone since then?

After a bit of searching, you manage to locate it under the bed. You need to get more organized. Honestly, all three of you do, your room is just a messy amalgamation of your common interests. It’s a wonder you ever find anything.

Maybe you’ll clean tomorrow. You’re just not feeling it today. 

“Jade.” You hold up your journal for her to see. “Are you ready?”

She snorts. “Of course!”

“What are you talking about?” Kanaya asks, looking up from her sketchbook and chewing on the end of her pencil.

“Oh, you’ll see, Kanaya.” You smirk as you climb onto the bed. You slowly rise to a stand atop the mattress. “You’ll see.”

“That response worries me a little but I’ll let it go.” Kanaya replies with a shrug. She reaches for a strawberry from the basket beside her and brings her attention back down to her sketchbook. 

“Good, because I think you’ll like what we’re about to do.” You flip through your journal until you find the page you need. You clear your throat. “And now, your attention, please, for a dramatic reading of an Untitled Poem by Rose Lalonde.”

“Oh? A poem? And without a title?” Kanaya sounds intrigued, sitting up a bit on the bed and closing her sketchbook. “Please do go on.”

“Oh, I will.” You nod. “Jade, the beat, please.”

“Gotcha.” She starts to play. The tune is simple and easy to follow, which is exactly what you need for this situation.

You take a deep breath. 

“Kanaya,

Kanaya,

I can not deny

The fact that I

Love you,

Like damn,

Ms. Maryam

How could I not be

Into

All of

This?” 

You wave your hand around in her general area to indicate all of what you’re into- namely her. You take a glance away from your paper and towards her. She doesn’t look too impressed with your poetry skills so far. 

“Are you finished?” Kanaya asks, raising an eyebrow as she plucks a strawberry out of the basket. “Was that the entire poem?”

“No, there’s still more.” You admit. “That was just the warm up first stanza. That being said, I did promise Jade a guitar solo.”

“Fuck yeah!” Once given the go ahead, Jade wastes absolutely no time in wailing on her guitar. 

She plays with a relish and skill not unlike that of Original Earth’s heavy metal bassists. You take the opportunity to snag a strawberry out of the basket. It’s probably the freshest thing you’ve ever eaten. 

You can tell when Jade strikes the final cords of her solo and returns to the simpler melody that it’s near time for you to continue. You flip the page in your journal. The next stanza is a doozy and probably some of your best work, poetry wise. You hope Kanaya’s into it. 

“Kanaya,

My love

My life

My fire,

I yearn

And burn  
For you

I’m scorched inside

With desire,

I am

A moth

To the flame,

A planet

Twirling

Swirling,

Spinning round

Your hot bod sun.” 

You pause to take a breath, and Kanaya takes the beat you leave to applaud. Your heart swells with pride and you bite the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling too broadly.

“Please hold your applause until the end,” you flip the page, “there’s still one stanza left.”

“Understood.” Kanaya nods, her hands falling to her lap. “I retract my earlier clapping. Please continue.”

“Gladly.” You clear your throat once again.

“Kanaya,

How could I

Even

Describe

Your impeccable

Impenetrable

Intellect?

Your mind is a galaxy,

A universe

Ever expanding

With supernova thought

Spilling out of the restrictions of your skull

Through the black hole

Of your mouth.

And from that stream of consciousness

I drink

Of the overflow,

Absorbing and ingesting

As much as I can,

You,

Kanaya,

Make me wish

I was

Better

Smarter

Stronger,

You are

The one that makes me

Toil

And struggle

To be better,

The rain upon my

Thirsty

Fertile soil,

The life in my lungs,

The purple of my prose,

Kanaya,

Kanaya,

You are

My everything

And all

In life

And love

And eternity,

Dictated and read

From yours truly,

Rose.”

And with that, you close your journal and take a bow. You stay in that bow for longer than you would under other circumstances. Your face is hot and you don’t want to show it to Kanaya or Jade right now. It’s...embarrassing. 

Jade fades out the melody until she’s left simply playing idle notes, and as she does so Kanaya begins clapping again. You rise from your bow as the blood begins to finally recede from your cheeks. 

“Thank you. I will now be taking constructive criticism in the form of gushing praise because there is no way that my work could be improved upon. Kanaya, as the subject of this poem, what do you think?”

“It defied my expectations,” she admits, her applause beginning to slow, “not in a bad way, of course. The final stanza was long, though. Perhaps for your next poem where you sing my praises you should focus more on consistency of length.”

“Awful bold of you to assume you’re getting more than one heartfelt romantic poem out of me in our lifetime together.” You snort. “Jade, by the way, I think your poem should be done within the week.”

“Nice, I’m excited for it!” Jade grins. “My poem better be just as good as Kanaya’s, if not better since you had the time to practice with hers first.”

“Rose, if you don’t make Jade cry from the sheer level of emotion in your poem I will be severely disappointed in your poetry skills.”

“Make me weep or your poetess license is revoked!”

Jade tosses a strawberry stem at you, and it bounces harmlessly off of the back of your head. You gasp and clutch the back of your head in faux agony. Your knees buckle beneath you and you flop backwards down onto the bed. 

“Oh no, you killed Rose.” Kanaya’s voice is completely flat, unaffected by your dramatization. 

“Oh no!” Jade gasps. “Who will write my poem now?”

“For you, Jade, I will dabble in the art of rhyming. As Rose proved it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Thank you, Kanaya, I love you.” You crack an eye open and catch Jade blowing a kiss to her.

“You could at least pretend to be a little sad.” You interrupt, frowning at Kanaya. “I’m dead.”

“You’re a god, you’ll be fine.” She pats ou on the leg. “Would you like a strawberry?”

You open your mouth wide in answer. Kanaya sighs and starts to feed it to you.   
“You are by far the laziest woman I have ever met.”

You swallow. “Thank you. Feed me another?”

“Fine,” she rustles around in the basket and produces a second strawberry, “but just so you know I think this is ridiculous. Open your mouth wider.”

You do as she asks. You feel like you’re living in the lap of luxury right now. 

There’s a quick rap at the door. You turn to see who’s there, your cheek and the strawberry half in your mouth pressing into the mattress. That’s going to stain. 

“Hey, John!” Jade puts down her bass. “What’s up?”

“Sorry to interrupt whatever it is you’re doing.” John’s leaning against the door, his knuckles still resting on the wood. “But we’re about to start watching some movies and we were wondering if you wanted to come down, too.”

You look up at Kanaya, who then turns and exchanges a glance with Jade. The three of you seem to agree that this is a good idea, and you give John a nod.

“How do you guys do that, do you all secretly have mind reading powers? Rose, what number am I thinking of right now?”

You finish off your strawberry and sit up. “Forty-two.”

John’s eyes go wide with wonder. “How did you know?”

“I’ll never tell.” You smirk as you stand back up and stretch. “But I will give you a hint, it has something to do with you being a dork.”

Kanaya picks up the basket of strawberries and holds it under her arm. 

“Wait a minute, you had strawberries in here and you weren’t planning on sharing?” John frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. “Didn’t you learn anything in kindergarten or whatever the baby school system was on Alternia? Sharing is caring, Kanaya.”

“And you assume I care about you, John?” She smirks.

“Oh wow, ouch. That hurt me, Kanaya. I don’t think I can ever recover from this.”

“Here,” Jade picks a strawberry out of the basket and holds it out to John, “you can have this.”

“Thanks, Jade!” He reaches out for it, but just before his fingers brush the fruit, Jade holds it over her head.

“But first you have to agree that we can pick the first movie.” 

“Sure.” He rolls his eyes. “I don’t care. Can I have it now?”

“Yup, all yours!” She drops it into his open hands. “Pleasure negotiating with you!”

“Same.” John nods. “See you downstairs.”

He leaves the three of you alone in your room. You can hear his heavy footfalls down the stairs. 

“I’ll go pick out a movie,” Jade offers, “you head down first.”

You and Kanaya go down the stairs to the living room. The boys are all sitting on the floor and chatting, probably about whatever movie they’re planning on putting on after yours. You’re not too concerned. 

You drag Kanaya by her free hand over to the couch and sit down, pulling her close beside you. Kanaya smiles and snuggles up to you, her free arm snaking around your waist. 

“Hey,” Kanaya taps Dave on the shoulder. She holds the basket of strawberries out to him, “do you guys want this?”

Dave brightens up immediately. “Oh fuck yeah, thanks!”

“I’m back, I got a movie!” Jade calls as she runs into the room. She’s waving the dvd over her head too quickly for you to see what it actually is. Whatever it is, it’s probably fine. You trust her judgement. 

Jade puts the movie into the dvd player and turns the lights down low. She jumps over the back of the couch and lands beside Kanaya. Jade snakes her arm through Kanaya’s and leans her head on her shoulder.

There is a glow in the darkness, just to the left of you. Kanaya’s skin is emitting that soft night light shine you love so much. She’s told you she more or less has control over it now, but occasionally that control slips from her grasp. It mostly happens at times when she’s tired or her attention is completely focused elsewhere. At the times when her guard is down. When she’s comfortable. 

Something pokes your arm. You look down, and there’s Jade’s fingers. They climb casually up your arm and up to your shoulder. She pokes your cheek and guides your face to turn towards hers. 

You can just barely make out her smile and the glint from her glasses in the dim light. You smile back at her. She points towards the tv. The movie is on the main menu, about to start. 

You make yourself comfortable cuddling against Kanaya. She’s so warm, so soft. You could just sink into her whole body and sleep there. You squeeze her tightly. 

Kanaya snorts and squeezes you back. 

Everything is bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! Have an awesome day :D


End file.
